


【铁虫】Undisclosed Desires(PWP)

by IMDA



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Drunk Texting, Drunken Flirting, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMDA/pseuds/IMDA





	【铁虫】Undisclosed Desires(PWP)

“嘿，万圣节快乐，钢铁侠。”

托尼的手机屏幕亮起，他的帕克先生发来一条节日短信。

但现在并不是一个适合异地调情的时候，无论是视频通话还是短信，因为就像短信里说的，托尼·斯塔克正在忙着做钢铁侠。

彼得很少叫他钢铁侠，男孩说这多少有点奇怪，虽然超级英雄互相称谓名号是最正常不过的事情，但是整个纽约都知道，蜘蛛侠才不仅仅是钢铁侠招募进复仇者的小伙子。

所以托尼猜他的年轻人大概是喝醉了。

“不要做我会做的事，比如在万圣节喝酒；更不要做我不会做的事，比如耍酒疯。”

他从劫案现场抽出空来回了彼得的消息，但显然他忘记了调整语音模式，对面的黑夹克小伙子挑衅地朝他一笑：“喔看来醉酒的女郎还在家里等你呢钢铁侠，拯救女人可比拯救世界有意思多了，赶紧回家去吧！”

蠢货。

他抬起掌心炮，最后一次也是第一次给予了这个曼哈顿小贼一次正面攻击。黑夹克被沉落的墙灰染上一片烟灰色，一点缥缈的感觉具象化在他眼前，在愤怒坍缩入理智后愈发明晰，但托尼选择了忽视它，他抿着唇角，启动冲击炮继续赶往下个作案地点。

“先生，万圣节快乐。”

他的屏幕又亮了起来，托尼正路过一家中餐馆，为被强压下去的罪恶感和自我厌弃所烦扰，“你也是。”

他还是回了回去，想象着彼得喝得脸颊酡红，眼尾被布艺沙发印上波西米亚的纹路，他就不能控制地张开了口。他以为这就结束了，毕竟节日祝福不会礼尚往来太久，可是彼得同以往一样不容他预料。

小男孩发来一张照片。

“我在吃糖，先生。”

应该临走前把他扶起来的，至少确保他有命可活，托尼暗自懊悔着，然后抬眼看过去。

他到底在干什么。

照片上的小男孩正含吮着一根棒棒糖，黏腻的糖水浸润了他薄薄的嘴唇，粉润的唇肉上沾染着一层色欲的水光。而更可恶的是，在十月份的纽约，已经明显趋于寒冷的东海岸，男孩竟然完全没有穿上柜子里的棉布格子衫和蓝色牛仔裤，而是穿着一件根本没有任何作用的白t恤。那个大到过分的圆领完美地展现出了男孩奶油色的锁骨，彼得斜靠在沙发上，如他想象，脸颊遍布酒后的玫瑰色，细小的下巴和微耷的眼尾也布满了沙发印，但他完全没有想到，这和其他始料未及的景致有什么关联。

彼得熟于锻炼的胸乳微微袒露，在高压电线架起的位置，在坚硬的头盔里，托尼明晰地看见光影在乳肉间分割的界线，托尼记得清楚那双胸乳松软的手感和甜蜜的温度，而这种过分精致的钩沉回溯完全不合时宜。他打赌那根棒棒糖不仅呆在他嘴里过，因为那片透红的肌肤上明显被滴落上了什么液体。

“F..”他咒骂的话刚要出口，银行门口就出现了那群盗窃犯。他裤裆里的东西头一次吃到这种“哑巴亏”，面对盗窃案，他那套及时行乐的法则不得不扔回老家。

他心烦意乱地扔着掌心炮，对面的蒙面家伙显然没料到钢铁侠的出现，他们四下逃窜着，嘴里激愤地骂着脏话。

你们还能正大光明地骂人，远比我好。托尼咬着牙腹诽。他的语音系统已经改调到了“与帕克先生对话”的模式上，而他绝对不想在这种情况下被彼得听到任何与做爱相关的脏话字眼儿。

“托尼，斯塔克先生，你回来了吗？我还在吃糖。”

彼得又发来一张照片，托尼咬着后齿根，警告自己忽视它，却还是忍不住瞥了过去，然后便看到了比任何一期金发女郎封面的男性杂志都要惊爆的画面。

他的男孩正在把那支棒棒糖往屁股里塞。细白的大腿放松地打开着，左脚放在靠背上，右脚则虚浮地踩着地面，而那只粉红色的棒棒糖，就抵在两片丰腴的软肉中间。托尼看不见手臂下的画面，但他可以确信，那个刚刚被高热的口腔包裹过，被甜蜜的舌肉吸吮过的糖果，此时此刻正操着男孩湿软的穴肉，带出腔室超载的液体，洇湿男孩臀下红色的布面。

“托尼，托尼。”托尼惊醒，彼得竟然直接打来了电话。

“托尼，我想吃糖，唔..想吃。”彼得喝过酒后的嗓音湿润而绵软，带着点刚成年的青涩，让正处于战斗中的男人一不小心就把掌心炮轰歪了方向。炸在脚底的掌心炮把地面轰出一个米数深的坑洞，托尼一个趔趄，终于没忍住骂了出口：“该死，你到底喝了多少酒！”

彼得立刻不满地回嘴，用他口齿不清的醉言醉语：“没有！才没有！只有一点点！干嘛这么小气！”

“你不给我糖吃，我就把你的酒都喝光！”

彼得依旧说着那句性暗示无上明显的屁话，托尼“轰” 的一声炸开亚克力板，终于解决掉了夜巡最后一桩罪案，他收回炮火，“彼得，”男人忍耐着情欲的嗓音喑哑，“我真诚地希望，我们万圣节快乐。”  
-  
彼得迷迷糊糊地从沙发上爬了起来，他脚底立着一个酒瓶，暗红色的酒液洒出了一点，染红了他的脚面。

“唔..万圣节快乐，当然快乐。”他呢喃般地自言自语道。

酒精并没有完全吃光他的脑子，彼得当然不可能稀里糊涂地在屁股里塞上糖果然后天真地告诉自己的男朋友自己只是单纯地想吃糖。他下腹的器官还贪婪地抬着头，彼得低头看着自己鼓胀的下身，无奈地翻开腰带把手指探了进去。他草草地用指肚拂过一下，抹去一点晶莹的液体，却并不打算自己发泄掉这份情欲。万圣节总是要吃点糖的，他的小篮子要时刻准备好。

当门被粗暴地打开的时候，彼得正含着棒棒糖窝在沙发上，一半手臂隐没在T恤中，思绪飘散地想象着是托尼的指尖缠绕着黏腻的糖水抚上他的乳尖，把它们抚弄成熟透的浆果色。

所以当托尼从盔甲中走出来解开腰带掏出阴茎塞到他嘴边时，彼得还以为自己沉溺在自己的想象中。

“这就是你的小把戏吗，‘捣蛋鬼’？”托尼在彼得分开嘴唇含住自己前端的时候把这句一直萦绕在他脑海的话问了出来，他略微用了点力气捏住男孩的下颌：“还是说，这是你的款待？一个人在家里喝醉了发那些东西给我？”＊

彼得不说话，自发地收缩起口腔内壁舔吮起男人的硬物。他用嘴唇细致地吻过鼓胀的血管，感受着那里勃发的热度。

托尼被他吮得头皮发麻，男孩粉白的脸颊磨蹭过他怒张的凶器，他失控地耸了两下腰，想要把阴茎更多地塞到男孩温热的嘴里去。

 

但其实他完全不必，因为彼得想要吞下那个东西。他享受灼烫的硬物戳刺在他软嫩的喉口，而他用两瓣鲜红的嘴唇细致而着迷地裹住它的时候。涎水从彼得的唇缝间溢了出来，托尼胯下缓慢地动作着，透明的液体把男孩小巧的尖下巴整个浸湿。

“慢点，别让我想把你钉在床上。”

托尼握住彼得柔润的肩胛，轻轻向后推了推。他嗓音干涩，甚至有些失真。

彼得抬头无辜地看向他，随即又低下棕色的脑袋重新继续他的动作。他吸吮地太认真，乌黑的眼睫温驯地低垂，处子一样纯稚，然而他粉软的嘴唇却嗜糖般他含住他的阴茎，以一种向他索求什么的方式迫切地吞咽。托尼后颈冒出一片热汗，他很少容许彼得替他做口活，即使那张圣洁的脸蛋总是诱惑他用什么邪恶的思想和液体去玷污它。

这是一种极其危险的境况。托尼是个老手，当然有人为他含过阴茎，但是这张嘴唇，他连梦在里都没敢用那根东西去碰。然而现下的情况是，这张嘴唇，的的确确正含着他的肉棒。

好吧让他说实话吧，他的确想把彼得钉在床上，或者用一种渎神的，反基督的方式说，他想用他的阴茎，狠狠地把身下的这个男孩钉在十字架上，用绳索吊起他年轻的躯体，在他身上留下肆虐的吻痕，就是这样。

他想象着他的纽约小英雄在他夜巡的时候眯着眼睛把那只该死的棒棒糖塞到自己软窒的穴肉里，牛乳色的腰肢塌下去，然后空出一只手拍下这些照片发给他，一边说着想吃糖一边把糖果狠狠地往深处推挤，枉顾股间涌出的液体。

喉头一阵紧窒，托尼后撤把下身从彼得嘴巴里抽出来，顶端蹭过男孩的嘴唇时留下淫糜的水痕。彼得的鼻尖被性器吐露出的前液染湿，他微微张开嘴唇，轻轻地喘着气。头顶男孩是个复杂的综合体，他身上每个稚气的部位都叫嚣着他是多么的纯洁多么的不可亵渎，而他的一举一动，那些惑人的招数，却又无时无刻不在盛情而沉默地做出邀请。

“现在换个地方。”托尼被这过载的画面刺激到了，他略显急促地喘着粗气，抱起瘫软的男孩，拎起他细瘦的软腰。

“过来吃糖。”他拍了下男孩细腻的臀肉，滑嫩的软肉立即弹动了两下。他把阴茎塞到那两瓣臀肉里，湿润的穴口便立马翕张着渴望被攻城略地，彼得转过头，丰茂的卷发被额汗濡湿。

“喜欢你。”他胡桃一样的眼睛含情，托尼完全没有预料到这样一句纯情的话语，他一时哽住了，虚握在男孩腰间的手也没了动作。

“我想做，托尼，别让我着急。”

该死。

“你是喝醉了才这样还是一直都..”

“一直都是这样。”彼得打断了他，他伸出手臂揽住男人的肩颈，朦胧的眼神里是熟稔的狡黠，“是你一直把我当小孩子的，做爱是很正常的事情啊，大家都会做的。”

“而且明明很舒服嘛，我喜欢做。”

他探出一点蜜粉色的舌尖，轻轻舐过自己干涩的唇面。他并不为情事感到羞耻，他是说，他当然会为两人的亲密性事而感到害羞，但这是一种对私密的情欲理所当然的情绪，而且无可否认的是，这种情绪中还包含着酥麻的兴奋和期待，这些明明更为诚实。  
-  
他身形要比托尼小上太多，托尼操着他，两只手臂抓住他的腰，仿佛提一只提线木偶那样提着他，细弱的腰肢塌下去，汗湿的臀部却被迫翘起，彼得整个人匍匐在那张大床上，像一只昏了头的母猫。

托尼躬下身去咬彼得的耳朵，薄润的耳骨兴奋地在他齿间颤抖，他下身凶狠地冲撞，仿佛真的要践行那句“把他钉在床上”的话一样。

彼得只能把脸颊埋在布料里哀哀地低叫，细弱的哭吟从他嗓子里泄出，同时随着体内巨物的碾弄，彼得的尾骨开始剧烈地颤抖。

“呜..哈啊...”

托尼按住彼得的手臂，细密的吻落在光洁的后颈，彼得被操弄地发不出任何有意义的声音，除了黏糊糊的呻吟。

“好吃吗？”托尼弓起腰，把彼得翻了个身。他还想着那句性暗示满满的话语。身下的男孩原本粉白色的脸颊彻底潮红，口交时被剐蹭得熟红的嘴唇肿胀得微微嘟起，托尼低下头含住他圆润的唇珠，把抽出的性器又一次狠狠地送了进去。

最后他把热烫的精液全数射在彼得肚腹里的时候，男孩不知已经哭叫着被他操射过多少次了。托尼温柔地衔住彼得软嫩的舌尖，听到小男孩呜咽着抱怨“太过分了”的时候把硬物从他体内抽了出来。

浓白的液体从隐秘的股间流出来，彼得微弱地哼了一声无力地缩了缩屁股：“都流出来了。”

怎么听都像是抱怨，托尼失笑，看着那双下垂的圆眼睛：“那要怪你自己的小篮子没装好。”他刮了下男孩挺翘的鼻尖：“我开始期待明年的万圣节了，彼得。”

-  
*“把戏”，“捣蛋鬼”，“款待”都来自于万圣节的“Trick Or Treat”


End file.
